


More then a pep talk

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful day at the scare games Randall tries to help ROR president Johnny Worthington unwind. Couple: Johnny/Randy Warning: Oral sex, Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A loud bombing roar cause Randy and the other ROR boys to shake where they stood as their house trembled from the terrifying sound. The president or ROR was in a foul mood as they just finished the second last day of the scare games; their competition for tomorrow was none other than Ozzma Kappa, who was doing worryingly well. Johnny was expecting PNK or EKK to make the cut, but the lowly band of rejects makes it? Just competing with them was an insult to the ROR tradition and his family line; he would leave school not a noble victor, but a bully of the weak losers in OK.

The ROR boys quietly crept away as Johnny was deep in silent thought as he reflected on OK's techniques. Somewhere he deep down he had to admit that they had a good chance of winning, this admission was the current cause of his fear and panic. He leaned against one of the pillars that held up the ROR house, hitting his head against the decretive trimming as he punished himself for not taking out the team when he had the chance.

He turned around in surprise when he felt a hand tap him lightly. He turned around to find Randy had stayed to pay witness to his freak out. The meek lizard like monster took a step back as Johnny turned, his face still contorted angrily. Randy was a very small monster and quite bashful, although Johnny's initial reasons for bringing Randy to ROR were malicious he had to admit the new member was holding up well, even winning most competitions he was involved in.

"What do you want?" Johnny didn't mean to sound rude, but he did none the less. Noticing his cruel attempt to push his anger onto another he let his expression lighten as he spoke. "I'm sorry"

"I understand that you are worried" he spoke just loud enough for Johnny to hear, but hidden from any other monster that may be easing dropping. "You have a lot running on winning, but we are going to do great tomorrow" he said with a hint of enthusiasm. Johnny's lip twitched into a smile for a small second, amused by Randy's attempts to cheer him up.

"I appreciate the pep talk" He said walking past Randall towards the large, luxurious hall way that leads to their individual rooms. Johnny appreciated that Randy was concerned, his other team mates seemed so threatened by him, and avoided any real bonding, and they were more like Co-workers then anything.

"It's late, you turning in for the night?" Johnny asked as he approached his room, noticing Randall close behind.

"Do you want me to?"

Johnny was taken back slightly by the way Randall said that. He lifted one eyebrow in question as he swore the reptilian monster was flirting with him. "What" He said lowly under his breath, not even realizing he said it out loud until Randall responded.

"I will leave" He stepped closer "if you want me too" Johnny felt his back push against the door to his room. Subconsciously backing away from the oddly upfront freshman. "I can help you relax" Randall added as Johnny was thinking, he smacked himself internally for even considering the offer, but no rejection came out of his mouth. Instead his hands wrapped around the door handle, opening the door behind him moving to the side to give Randall and clear and obvious invitation. As the purple monster entered Johnny looked down the hall way for any house member's, finding it barren as usual. The only eyes that stared in judgement were those from the portraits that decorated the walls.

When he turned around he found Randall had already discarded his ROR sweater onto the bed, not that the nudity mattered, but the way Randy was rushing into things made the meeting feel urgent, which Johnny enjoyed. Johnny walked over to the bed, talking off his read sweater, then his golden collared shirt, he threw them to the far end of the bed before sitting on the side. Johnny's room was rather large, the biggest in the house, with very few things filling it.

Randall crawled between Johnny's legs, kneeling on the ground in front of him while pushing the president's knees apart to reveal a hardened member. Under Johnny's fur his face began to sweat as his temperature went up. With his legs spread apart he leaned back of the bed, supporting himself with his arms. Randy rubbed Johnny's legs with his second set of arms. Randy grabbed the base of Johnny's penis as it hardened, rubbing it slightly with his three fingers, pushing down into the skin to message the sensitive organ.

Johnny groaned slightly, closing his eyes and leaning his lead back as Randy ran his textured tongue over the throbbing member before taking Johnny's head into his mouth. Randall sucked lightly as Johnny's member became larger and fully erect. Keeping up with his studies and impressive scare record Johnny often forgot how good it felt to just relax and enjoy himself.

Randall opened his mouth wider as he moved further down Johnny rod, running his tongue under the base of his penis as the scare major breathed in deeply, his heart racing from the excitement as the pleasure built and was becoming a lot to handle. Johnny clutched the covers with one hand as the other moved to Randall's head, pushing his member further into the freshman's mouth, causing him to cough once before catching his composure.

Randall was skillful in his technique as he wrapped his tongue around the organ in his mouth, rubbing and messaging the thick appendage as it leaked pre-cum. Johnny struggled to hold back his orgasm, gripping Randy's anteniestightly as he attempted to muffle his loud moans that were similar to his loud booming roars. Johnny's breather was reduced to a quick pant as sweat trickled down his forehead and laced his fur.

"I am going to cum" Johnny warned breathlessly on the edge of climax, but Randy only continued, sucking more harshly as the member became fully seethed in his mouth, rubbing against his smooth throat and warm tongue. With a loud roar that was sure to wake the house and many houses around it Johnny came in a flash of pleasure, releasing his load into Randy mouth who continued to suck until Johnny was dried out. Exhausted the ROR leader fell back onto the bed with his arms stretched, his body still trembling from release as his chest quickly moved up and down.

Johnny felt much more relax as Randall stood up, wiping his mouth of any remaining fluids. "Fee-ahm" Randall cleared his throat that was sure to be hoarse tomorrow. "Feeling better?"

"Oh yeah" Johnny said still struggling to breath proper "feels good" He let the continued feeling of pleasure wash over him, momentarily shutting his eyes before he hears the door creek open, He sits up suddenly to see Randall leaving the room "Hey, hey wait!" He called, catching the reptile's attention who turned around curiously. "You can stay if you want" He smiled charmingly; His intentions were innocent as he figured Randall would be the type who enjoyed an overnight stay. But to his surprise Randy declined "I'd rather stay in my own room" he smiled

Johnny's eyebrows narrowed as he was caught off guard, he felt rejected, which is not an emotion he was use too, but none the less he kept his proud exterior. "Suit yourself" He said before falling back into bed. "Good night" he heard quietly across the room before the door shut softly. Having his room to himself suited Johnny fine as he appreciated an unclingy lover, but he could not help but question Randy's motives until sleep consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny woke up bright and early the next morning, stretching his arms and kicking the blanket off of him as night's memories come back to him. It had been a while since Johnny was able to sleep so well with a dreamless, uninterrupted night. Johnny lifted himself from the bed, rubbing his tired eyes as he hunched over uncharacteristically. When he finally built up the strength to stand he walked over to the window, looking out onto the empty campus that would soon be filled with students rushing to class.

Luckily Johnny had the whole day off before the last event of the scare games. He quickly brushed his hair back with his paw as he beeline for the door. Naturally the hallway was empty as his brothers were fast sleep at this hour, walking down the hall he stopped when he came across the door to Randall's room. He looked around, a bit paranoid, before raising his fist to the door, then stopping himself. It was much too early to wake Randall now; would he seem too clingy, too desperate…?

Before Johnny could stop the frantic, paranoid thoughts that seemed fit for a teenage girl the door in front of him opened slowly. He looked down to see Randall topless, dressed in four legged pants and his googly-eyed slippers. "Good morning, Johnny" He greeted nicely, but also looking confused as to why Johnny was there… so early… and not in the least bit groomed . Johnny stared, a harsh blush burning up under his fur as he realized he was not talking, and could tell Randall was beginning to feel awkward as he scratched the back of his head, looking to the floor.

"Just uhh…" He said, uncharacteristically awkward, "Come have breakfast with me!" he coughed sounding more intense then he intended. Randall nodded. "I will be down in a second, I have to change," he said slowly closing the door as Johnny continued to stare. When the door clicked shut Johnny let out a huff, he hadn't realized he was holding his breath. He slapped his forehead as he realized how uncharming and all around unpleasant he'd just been.

Johnny headed back to his room before realizing he invited Boggs to the kitchen for breakfast. He turned on one foot and headed in the opposite direction, pulling at his horns in frustration, mentally kicking himself.

He walked through the corridor towards the kitchen, breathing heavily as he tried to compose himself. He stood up straight and walked to the refrigerator, opening it up and taking out a carton of milk and pouring himself a bowl of Unlucky Charms cereal. He emptied the carton into his bowl before setting it on the table as Randall walked into the room.

Randy looked much more presentable than Johnny; he wore his nicely pressed ROR sweater with the matching tie he'd taken to wearing after joining Roar Omega Roar. Randy waved politely to Johnny who had a mouth full of cereal. Randy opened the refrigerator and noticed the empty carton of milk, shrugging it off he moved to the counter and put two slices of bread into the toaster. Johnny was not so easy to let things go as he huffed at yet another mess-up, Randall must think him so insensitive.

"Did you sleep well?" Johnny asked pulling himself together and sounding much more in control.

"I cannot complain," Randy responded, "Where are the others?" He looked around the kitchen.

"They're not up yet," Johnny said taking a bite of his cereal Randy stared at Johnny waiting for an explanation before he quietly said "Did... you need to talk to me?"

Johnny huffed "Talk? No, I'm good."

Randy watched him unconvinced "You were standing in front of my door for a while…" Randy began.

"I'm just…" Johnny suddenly got quiet. "Confused about what happened last night."

Randy smiled at Johnny. He enjoyed seeing this side of him, especially knowing that not many others were lucky enough to witness it. He opened his mouth about to explain before his toast popped startling them both. Johnny stared at Randall as he spread deathly-sweet strawberry jam onto the warm bread then made his way over to where Johnny was sitting, taking a seat in the chair next to him. "I am not expecting anything from you Johnny." He took a bite of his toast.

"You wouldn't just do it because it tickled your fancy," Johnny questioned further. Randy smiled at Johnny's paranoid squint as he responded "Are you sure? Seems motivation enough." He grinned, leaning into the table as if whispering to Johnny who also leaned forward. "Don't mess with me Boggs." Johnny felt a slight rush or excitement, the situation seemed almost dangerous as he tried to read into the motivation of his reptilian teammate.

Randy leaned in closer, gaping his lips to speak, causing Johnny to lean forward in order to hear what Randall had to say. Randy was silent as he move forward again, locking lips with the older monster who pulled back slightly in surprise but not enough to break the kiss.

When Randall pulled back from Johnny he was silent, taking a bite of his toast as if nothing had happened. "I…What?" Johnny questioned. He enjoyed kissing Randy, but the more time he spent alone with this reptile the more confused Johnny became.

Completely ignoring Johnny's shudders and questions Randy spoke up "You should really go get dressed, you look a mess."

'Did he just insult me?' Johnny wondered as he looked over his body, noticing his bed fur and nude chest. Randy did have a point, he admitted with a small growl as he lifted himself from his chair and began to walk out the room, telling himself not to look back as the sound of crushing toast mocked him.

"Oh, and could you pick up some milk today? We seem to be out." Johnny could practically see the large grin on Randall's face, he smirked to himself at how manipulative the little monster was. No problem. Two could play at that game.


End file.
